


【原創】-Excuse

by sau1412



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sau1412/pseuds/sau1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他需要一個藉口——<br/>一個讓他帶走Sammy的藉口。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【原創】-Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/Sam，基本上只有Dean一個出現在文中  
> 這是Dean在John不見後的心情表現

他需要一個藉口——  
一個讓他帶走Sammy的藉口。  
  
  
．  
．  
  
  
Dean躺在床上，耳邊傳出陳舊床架支離破碎的聲音。  
他的世界在搖動，晃得厲害，如同被他壓垮的床褥般只能微弱的掙扎卻反抗無效。  
  
他想一家人在一起，就只是這麼簡單。  
  
有時就可能因為太過簡單才會被忽視，Dean想或許自己應該定下一個複雜的目標，但想了好久他想到的只局限於狩獵、汽車和父親弟弟。  
  
他不能再想得更多，除了這些之外他還擁有什麼？  
連實際擁有的他也沒有，他從來沒有把握過，重視的人、重視的事，統統都離他而去，不需要他。  
  
Dean望著天花板上被風吹拂的破爛吊燈，幽暗的光在搖擺的燈台上朦朦朧朧地晃來晃去。  
  
他忘了關窗。  
自從Sammy走後，他再沒有關過窗。  
他不害怕窗外的樹影，從來怕的人都不是他。  
  
他想Sammy，此時此刻，他腦海裡只想到Sammy。  
  
他曾經以為他們兩兄弟會永遠在一起，一起訓練、一起狩獵，一起跟Dad對抗黑暗中的生物，而Sam，他的小弟只是想過普通人的生活。  
上學、工作、結婚，他的小弟有著清晰的人生目標，在他那普通人生實行計劃中並沒有預定跟這個家有丁點關係的目錄選項。  
  
他覺得這很愚蠢，裝作若無其事地作一個普通人？Sam不是腦袋有問題就是被惡魔附身！  
  
他沒辦法停止這麼想，想到遠離黑暗待在普通人堆裡生活的兄弟，Dean無時無刻不在心裡咀咒。  
  
更多的，他恨死自己對Sammy的妥協！  
  
他當然記得兩年前斷言過不會再打擾他的生活，但現在的情況容不得他再守諾下去。  
而事實上他也厭倦了圍繞在Stanford漫無目的地狩獵只因為覺得這樣子離Sam很近——愚蠢的想法。  
至少Dad在這方面和他達成共識，這給Dean著實很大的鼓勵讓他繼續愚蠢下去。  
  
但現在不行，現在的狀況不能再讓他只是安靜地待在遠處，安份地避開Sam所謂的普通人生活。  
  
現在不是顧及Sam心情的時候了，可以的話他也不想。  
  
Dad不見了。  
  
跟他朝夕相對的Dad不見了，完全沒有了消息，就像消失了那樣…  
他一個人沒辦法，他沒辦法冷靜下來。  
這幾天他做了什麼？天！他一點印象也沒有！  
  
他感覺好久沒說過話，癱軟的唇舌完全失去了發聲能力。  
  
為什麼Sam和Dad可以輕易丟下他？  
自己變成怎樣根本沒所謂吧？沒有人會在意嗎？  
  
『Dean！做好工作。』  
『Yes Sir！』接下拋過來的車匙，Dean的語氣完全沒有猶豫。  
  
看著那寬闊背影轉過身，Dean不知為何會覺得不安。  
拜託，他已經是成年男人了，還要Dad伴在自己身邊收拾善後？  
  
伙計！你長大了！  
只是，看著那背影，心裡還是有點惶恐。  
突如其來的不安佔據了他隱忍的情緒。  
  
『唏——Dad！』他叫住已跨上坐駕的男人，背光的影害他看不清對方臉上表情。  
『小心點！』這是他最後跟他Dad說的話。  
  
  
躺在床上呆呆的望著天花板，剝落的牆紙露出褐色的發灰磚泥頂，Dean的腦海閃過了那頭卷棕色頭髮。  
  
Sam從來有自己的主張，十八歲的他一開口就是『No！』。  
他努力想守著這個家，這個家剩下的唯一東西。  
Dad和Sam。  
他剩下的唯一。  
  
Sam不了解他和Dad的執著，不明白那種痛心，因為他未曾趕得及親眼看過這個幸福的家。  
一切也只能從回憶中轉述，殘缺發黃的照片更加模糊了這個事實，究竟這是一場惡夢，還是從一開始就是他的妄想？  
其實世界上根本就沒有惡魔，他醒來就會見到母親抱著他溫柔地抹去他的淚。  
  
他想像過很多次，卻沒有一次能說服他自己。  
Sam的嘲笑更加摧毀他的幻想。  
  
那場火，燒掉了他的母親、他的家，他親眼看著那場火燒掉一切。  
燒掉了他的幸福。  
  
他的幸福只有四年就被摧殘得一片不剩，沒有Mary的家已經不再是家。  
不，已經沒有家可言。  
  
Dad和Sam  
  
這是他的『家』，也是他的全部，他的一切。  
這是他的世界，而他的世界卻建築在懸崖上，他小心翼翼地只想保持著平衡，無奈他卻摔得很傷。  
爬不起來，他被狠狠地丟到崖底，怎麼叫也聽不到。  
摔得支離破碎——  
  
他的弟弟離開了，撇下他走得乾脆，一乾不淨的斷了往來。  
他那只為追捕魔人而可以丟下一切的Dad，也在他一個轉身悄然消失。  
  
獨留下他一個，一個人。  
  
聽膩的語音留言，不知在聽了幾百次之後，他勉力壓制住扔電話的衝動，憤恨地怒吼著，就像他砍殺魔人般狠狠地毫不留情。  
狂吼著原始的聲音，但他聽不到。  
沒有人聽得到。  
  
他的世界，已然崩潰。  
  
有什麼地方錯了嗎？  
他做錯了什麼嗎？  
自此至終他都在做什麼？聽著Dad的說話，做他吩咐的所有事，照顧好Sammy，狩獵魔鬼，他自問沒有一件做不好的…  
  
而事實是，Mum離開了，Sam離開了，Dad也離開了，誰都離開他。  
  
不行！他受夠了！他感覺自己要發瘋了！  
至少他要找回Dad。  
  
但他不行，他一個人不行！他受不了哪天醒來發覺自己在車上發呆整晚聽著毫無回音的電話留言看著快翻爛的記事本！  
  
Dean心裡叫自己冷靜，但手指又不受控地撥打著連日來不停撥打的號碼，原以為會再次失望，卻聽到那熟悉不過的聲音傳出。  
  
然而，留言中聽到的消息令Dean心裡不安加倍。  
Dad在追尋什麼？  
他多少也測覺到這次狩獵的嚴重性，但從那模糊的警告中他推測不出更多的細節。  
  
更令他自己感到驚異的是這個消息令他感到興奮。  
焦急的心情竟然抵不過可以從他媽的混帳大學裡揪走Sam的慾望，Dean在這個狀況中頭一次感到高興。  
  
這無疑是一個很好的機會。  
  
天知道他想了多少方法只為了把Sam帶回來？！  
這次他就算用槍也要把Sam拖出來！  
  
  
想著想著，他已經從床上彈起，快速地把衣物用具塞入滿滿的背包，轉身就離開了汽車旅館坐上Impala，向著Stanford飛奔而去。  
  
黑暗中，幽綠閃過一抹快意閃光。  
  
  
今晚是萬聖節，他很高興可以給Sammy一份驚喜——  
  
  
  
．  
．  
ＥＮＤ（？）  
２０—０３—０７


End file.
